¿Qué somos?
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: A veces se pregunta qué es Combeferre para él. Otras, cuando lo tiene completamente claro, se pregunta qué son Combeferre y él. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo.

* * *

><p>Siempre ha sido especial para ti: el primer amigo que tuviste en Francia, el que siempre tenía buenos consejos, el que nunca te juzgó por tener miedo, el que te alejaba de los problemas…<p>

O-o-O

La primera vez que lo ve, Courfeyrac tiene ocho años y está aburrido.

Es su primer día en el nuevo colegio y está solo. No es que no le gusta hacer amigos o que le cueste demasiado; el problema no es suyo, eso lo tiene claro. Pero, tras vivir prácticamente toda su corta vida en Inglaterra, buena parte de sus compañeros han dictaminado que tiene un acentoraro y no le ha gustado nada de nada el coro de risas que ha seguido al comentario.

Lleva enfurruñado desde ese momento y por ese motivo está en una de las esquinas del patio, sentado en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados y los mofletes inflados.

Incluso tiene ganas de llorar, porque es injusto que le hayan dado de lado tan sumamente rápido, pero no piensa tragarse su orgullo y prefiere tragarse las lágrimas.

Se dedica a contar las piedras que están incrustadas en el suelo del patio cuando alguien le tapa la luz y su ceño se frunce un poco más. Ahora ni siquiera puede contar piedras con tranquilidad.

Se dispone a espetarle a su nuevo acompañante que le deje en paz, pero en cuanto alza la cabeza se le olvida lo que iba a decir, su expresión se suaviza y se siente un poco mal por haber querido insultarle en un primer momento. Porque esa sonrisa no puede ser de una mala persona, ni de alguien que está ahí con intención de molestarle.

―Me llamo Combeferre ―dice, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Courfeyrac se fija en que le faltan un par de dientes y el aire sale de forma graciosa por los agujeros cuando habla, pero su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más al hablar y Courfeyrac tiene muy claro que es una persona agradable.

―Yo soy Courfeyrac ―murmura, sonriendo un poco también.

Combeferre asiente.

―Me lo ha dicho Enjolras; está en tu clase ―explica, señalando a un niño rubio que está unos metros más allá, con expresión seria y una pelota roja entre las manos―. Dice que pareces majo y no le gusta que estés solo, pero no se atrevía a hablar contigo.

El rostro de Courfeyrac se ilumina, porque alguien ha pensado que es majo y tiene dos posibles amigos.

Al final del día sus dudas se han eliminado y, definitivamente, tiene dos amigos. Enjolras es un poco marisabidillo, pero le cae bien, tiene una forma curiosa de despotricar contra sus compañeros de clase y lo difícil que ponen a los nuevos integrarse.

Se pasa toda la tarde hablándoles a sus padres de sus nuevos amigos.

El primer día de colegio ha valido la pena.

O-o-O

Están los tres en la habitación que comparten Enjolras y Courfeyrac en el internado. Combeferre está en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Courfeyrac y la cara cubierta por las palmas de sus manos, ahogando un suspiro.

―Es una locura ―murmura, cuando al fin se destapa la cara.

Courfeyrac asiente a su espalda, pese a que sabe que a la hora de la verdad no será capaz de dejar solo a Enjolras con sus locuras.

―¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarnos por pintar alguna que otra pared? ―pregunta Enjolras, mirándole como si fuese el mayor aguafiestas de la historia―. ¿Tan malo sería que nos expulsaran? Yo no quiero estar aquí y vosotros estáis aquí por mí.

Combeferre suspira de nuevo, intentando controlar los impulsos de tirarse por la ventana. Enjolras es su mejor amigo desde que tiene uso de razón, pero le aterra el poco apego que les tiene a las normas cuando no concuerdan con sus ideales.

―¿Y quién nos va a dar los materiales? ―inquiere Courfeyrac, con cierto retintín―. Porque que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros tiene un arsenal de pinturas en su armario.

―Montparnasse está dispuesto a ayudarnos si es en contra de… ―emite un sonido que suena estrangulado por la rabia y hace un movimiento con los brazos que pretende abarcar todo el instituto― de esto.

Combeferre suelta un bufido y se pone en pie. No le agrada la idea de colaborar con Montparnasse y el hecho de que le haya roto las gafas más de una vez sobre su nariz es lo de menos, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha oído decirle sobre Enjolras (y sobre ellos dos en menor medida) le resulta difícil confiar en él.

Sale de la habitación con tranquilidad, pero está claro que está molesto.

―Se le pasará ―asegura Courfeyrac, lanzándole una mirada compasiva a Enjolras, que se tira cuan largo es sobre la cama y mira al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Enjolras parece reflexionar un momento y clava sus ojos azules en él con tal intensidad que, de no haber estado tan acostumbrado a él, se habría visto obligado a apartar la mirada.

―No os obligo a hacerlo, de verdad ―dice con tono solemne―. Sé que a Ferre le importan sus notas y que a ti te importan Ferre y las expectativas que tu familia tiene puestas en ti.

―También me importas tú, rey del drama ―suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Empieza a pensar que a Enjolras el dramatismo le sale de forma natural.

―Pero asombrosamente no tienes nada en contra de esta institución que pretende limitar nuestra libertad y convertirnos en borreguitos que aplauden ante las injusticias del mundo.

Se gira y entierra la cabeza en la almohada, dando a entender que no dirá nada más y que es absurdo intentar entablar conversación con él.

―Voy a hablar con Combeferre, si consigo convencerle tendrás que admitir delante de tu familia que soy el amor de tu vida.

Una semana después han echado a Enjolras del colegio, Courfeyrac se ha salvado por poco y Combeferre, que no se dejó convencer ni con sobornos ni con chantaje emocional, tiene el alma en los pies.

Courfeyrac le ha llevado a su habitación y le ha intentando consolar (porque no tiene ninguna culpa y está harto de que se sienta responsable de todos los líos en los que se meten Enjolras y él), pero generalmente es Combeferre quien le consuela a él y no al contrario.

Es frustrante, porque le encanta hablar y siembre tiene algo que decir, pero en este preciso instante no es capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Al final acaba abrazado a Ferre, que lleva más de una hora hecho un ovillo en su cama sin decir una sola palabra y, cuando poco después comprueba que se ha quedado dormido, se permite sonreír un poco; al menos en sus sueños hay menos posibilidades de que le abrume la culpabilidad.

O-o-O

Al menos una vez al día Courfeyrac agradece a todas las divinidades (tanto existentes como inexistentes) haber conocido a Combeferre y que todavía no se haya cansado de él.

Lleva casi un mes ayudándole cada tarde a estudiar y aguantando su ineptitud para con las matemáticas y no se ha dejado llevar por la frustración ni una sola vez.

Enjolras puede tener madera de líder, pero Combeferre tiene paciencia y sabe explicarse tan bien que sus palabras no tienen nada que envidiar a las del rubio.

Es todo un logro que haya conseguido que le gusten aunque sea solo un poco las matemáticas (aunque más de una vez se ha sorprendido pensando que le gusta mucho más la cara que pone Combeferre cuando está tan concentrado que no mueve ni un solo músculo hasta que las gafas están a punto de escurrírsele de la nariz).

Una hora antes de la recuperación Combeferre llama a su puerta y se le queda mirando fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―Deberías dejarlo ya ―le aconseja, con el mismo tono que utiliza su padre cuando le habla―, vas a acabar poniéndote nervioso y va a ser peor.

Courfeyrac le mira de refilón y niega con la cabeza. Tiene ojeras y a medida que avanza con el problema que está haciendo la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas se hace más profunda.

―Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda.

Combeferre suspira y se sienta a su lado, dispuesto a ayudarle si lo necesita, porque es demasiado bueno y no sabe cómo no preocuparse por sus amigos.

Tres cuartos de hora después Courfeyrac está paseando nerviosamente por delante de la puerta cerrada del aula donde tiene que hacer el examen, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Combeferre, harto del ir y venir de su amigo, le obliga a pararse, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y entrelazando los dedos de su otra mano con los de Courfeyrac.

Cuando al fin entra a hacer el examen aún nota la calidez de la mano de Combeferre sobre la suya y está mucho más tranquilo de lo que cabría esperar; sabe que Combeferre está ahí, aunque ni siquiera esté dentro del aula.

Porque siempre ha estado (y va a estar) ahí.

O-o-O

¿Pero qué vas a hacer ahora que el problema es él? ¿Acurrucarte bajo una manta y esperar a que se te pase? ¿Pagarlo con él cuando realmente no tiene la culpa? ¿Qué vas a hacer si sabes que no tienes el suficiente valor para decírselo?

O-o-O

Tiene veinte años cuando por fin confirma lo que lleva intuyendo varios años.

Combeferre está abriendo el regalo que le ha comprado por su cumpleaños, y al ver el libro que llevaba meses buscando se le iluminan los ojos tras los cristales de las gafas y su sonrisa es tan amplia que Courfeyrac siente un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando se fija en lo mono que está cuando sonríe de verdad y se le marcan los hoyuelos.

Deja el libro sobre la mesa, se gira hacia él y le abraza, todavía con la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Courfeyrac agradece que no se dé cuenta de que el corazón está a punto de salírsele del pecho y se maldice a sí mismo cuando nota el calor ascendiendo hasta sus mejillas.

Dos meses después está desesperado y el único motivo por el que no se deja arrollar por un coche es que le gusta demasiado su ropa como para estropearla así.

Tan solo se le ocurre una persona que puede ayudarle: la persona con el corazón más destrozado que ha conocido nunca.

Grantaire está trabajando en el Musain cuando llega. Por suerte Musichetta se apiada de Courfeyrac y le deja salir a fumarse un cigarro y hablar con él.

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―pregunta, una vez que están fuera y el frío les cala hasta los huesos. Courfeyrac casi puede oír un "le" mudo precediendo a la frase, pero no viene a hablar de Enjolras.

Niega con la cabeza y coge una gran bocanada de aire helado, intentando que el frío le ayude a poner sus ideas en orden.

―Es Combeferre ―Se muerde el labio, sin sabe cómo seguir―. Bueno, soy yo por culpa de Combeferre.

A Grantaire se le cae el cigarro de la boca cuando sus labios forman un "oh" mudo.

―Si quieres conseguir algo con él, está claro que no has venido a hablar con el adecuado ―responde, mirando el ir y venir de los coches e intentando que su leve sonrojo pase desapercibido. Ni siquiera hay amargura en sus palabras, solo el hastío del que ya se ha acostumbrado a su desgracia―. Sabes que mis técnicas no funcionan.

Courfeyrac está a punto de preguntarle qué técnicas exactamente, porque, cuando no se pone rojo delante de Enjolras y balbucea incoherencias, se dedica a sacarle de quicio rebatiendo todo lo que dice con argumentos llenos de sarcasmo, pero decide que es mejor callarse. Además, no está tan seguro de que sus técnicas no sirvan para nada; Enjolras se ha interesado más de una vez en él, escondiéndolo de mala manera tras curiosidad por saber cómo un estudiante de Bellas Artes que trabaja de camarero sabe tantísimo de todos los temas.

―¿Qué debería hacer?

Grantaire se encoge de hombros.

―No conozco a Combeferre tan bien como te conozco a ti ―dice, y es verdad, ser compañeros de borracheras una a las personas―, pero no parece tan frío como Enjolras. Podrías intentar hablar con él.

Courfeyrac niega con la cabeza.

―Enjolras es como un gato; es arisco la mayor parte del tiempo, pero necesita cariño solo cuando él quiere. Combeferre es peor, solo es cariñoso cuando los demás necesitan consuelo y creo que lo hace porque tiene complejo de madre y siente que es su obligación. Pero, sinceramente, me estoy planteando muy seriamente su asexualidad.

Grantaire entrecierra los ojos y pone una expresión entre dolida y compasiva, como si estuviera viendo cómo le dan una paliza brutal a alguien.

―Si es peor que Enjolras estás jodido ―Courfeyrac agradece que al menos sea sincero―. Pero de todas formas deberías intentar hablar con él, al fin y al cabo sois amigos.

Mira su reloj de pulsera y se despide dándole unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.

Courfeyrac se queda ahí un rato más, reflexionando.

Está jodido de verdad.

O-o-O

Cuando llega a casa Enjolras está en la cocina y, por suerte, Combeferre está metido en su cuarto. Se quita los zapatos, deja el abrigo de mala manera encima de un sillón y se tira en el sofá, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que los cojines le absorban.

No está dispuesto a hacer caso a Grantaire, por mucho cariño que le tenga, y la idea de callárselo y sufrir en silencio hasta que se le pase cada vez le parece más atractiva.

Enjolras entra en el salón con los brazos en jarras, mirando con desdén el desorden que ha ocasionado la llegada de Courfeyrac, pero su expresión se suaviza cuando ve la cara de su amigo.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunta, sentándose a su lado.

Courfeyrac se encoge de hombros, pero responde tras soltar un suspiro, pues sabe que Enjolras no se irá sin una respuesta.

―Que el amor es malo.

―Ese no parece el lema de alguien que se dedica a vivir la vida y a salir cada sábado a ponerse como una cuba ―No lo dice con maldad, pero aun así Courfeyrac le da un codazo.

―Grantaire se emborracha cada sábado conmigo, vive la vida y opina lo mismo.

El rostro de Enjolras se crispa ante la sola mención de Grantaire, pero no tarda demasiado en recobrar la compostura.

―Supongo que no es lo mismo enamorarte de cualquiera que hacerlo de un amigo.

Los ojos de Courfeyrac están a punto de salirse de sus órbitas y boquea como un pez fuera del agua.

Puede ver la suspicacia en la cara de Enjolras, pero no entiende cómo se ha dado cuenta. Enjolras es único del grupo que no parece saber lo de Grantaire, y él no puede haber sido tan sumamente obvio.

―¿Lo sabes por experiencia? ―inquiere Courfeyrac, cuando por fin recupera la capacidad de hablar.

Enjolras pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta. Courf se lo agradece mentalmente, prefiere estar solo.

Por desgracia su tranquilidad no dura mucho y a los pocos minutos Combeferre le está observando desde la puerta.

―Enjolras dice que estás mal ―explica, mirándole preocupado por encima de las gafas.

Courfeyrac prefiere no responder, porque no quiere pagar con él algo que es culpa suya por ser idiota.

Se sienta a su lado en el sofá y Courfeyrac tiene la sensación de que es capaz de saber lo que le pasa con tan solo mirarle a los ojos. Espera que no sea así.

―¿Quieres hablar? ―Courfeyrac niega con la cabeza, haciendo un puchero que le da a entender que no tiene ganas de hacer nada. Combeferre parece querer decir algo más, sin embargo se queda un rato callado, dudando entre hablar o permanecer en silencio― ¿Puedo abrazarte? ―pregunta al fin, y Courfeyrac no pasa por alto que sus orejas se han puesto completamente rojas.

Asiente y su corazón se acelera un poco (bastante más de lo que le habría gustado) cuando siente los brazos de Combeferre alrededor de su cuerpo.

Es irónico que Combeferre sea a la vez su problema y su consuelo, pero tiene asumido que Combeferre siempre ha sido alguien complicado.

O-o-O

Courfeyrac lleva meses sin sabe qué son Combeferre y él.

Antes tenía claro que, más allá de sus sentimientos, eran amigos, pero ahora no sabe qué pensar.

Supone que Combeferre siente algo por él.

Lo supone desde el día que le cortó el pelo y acabó mucho más cerca de su cara de lo que podría considerarse sano para su salud.

Combeferre se había quitado las gafas y lo único que podía ver con nitidez eran los ojos verdes de Courfeyrac y, de repente, el deseo de besarle y ver sus ojos aún más de cerca (porque siempre le han parecido preciosos. Mucho más que los de cualquier otra persona) le nubló la vista, y la única forma que se le ocurrió para volver a ver con cierta claridad fue cumplir sus deseos y besarle.

No fue la única vez, pero ninguno de ellos ha tenido el valor suficiente para hablar de ello nunca.

Sería bonito dar todo por hecho como hace Enjolras, que ha tenido que presenciar más de un momento cariñoso entre ellos dos, pero es mucho más fácil darlo por hecho desde fuera.

Está claro que son algo. El problema viene cuando intentan ponerle nombre a ese algo, y tanto el uno como el otro temen que todo lo que han sido antes desaparezca, porque para Courfeyrac no es igual cuando está con Enjolras que cuando está con él, y teme estar perdiéndole como amigo.

Se muerde con fuerza la cara interna de la mejilla y se arma de valor.

―Eh, Ferre ―murmura, acariciándole el pelo―, ¿qué somos?

Combeferre, que está leyendo con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, aparta la vista del libro y Courfeyrac no es capaz de distinguir todas las emociones que hay en sus ojos.

―No lo sé ―responde, tras tener un debate interno. Tiene tanto miedo como Courfeyrac, pero se atreve a añadir algo más―. Lo que tú quieras.

Courfeyrac sabe lo que él quiere y ahora tiene claro que Combeferre también quiere.

―Quiero que seamos lo mismo de siempre ―dice. Y aclara, tras ver la expresión de Ferre―. Y más.

Combeferre sonríe y alza la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Da igual si lo que son el uno para el otro tiene nombre o no, lo importante es que está ahí.

Lo importante es que siguen estando ahí el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Ehhhh... que conste que yo no shippeaba esto, pero hay fanarts y fics muy monos de ellos dos y yo soy fácilmente manipulable.


End file.
